


Toy Story

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bukkake, Drenched In Saliva, F/M, Figurine Girl, I Don't Even Know, Masturbation, Minigirl, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Odd Sex, POV First Person, Sole Female, Sole Male, What Was I Thinking?, it works, maybe? - Freeform, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of glass shattering forcefully awakens me from my peaceful slumber, my mind immediately wondering what was going on as I prepare to meet my intruders, although i wasn't ready for what was awaiting me.</p><p>This is a story about a man who encounters the shock of his life, one of his figurines not what he though it was. Of course, it ends pretty well for the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Story

“THE FUCK?!” I scream in shock as the loud shattering sound of glass smashing against the ground forcefully awakens me from my peaceful slumber. I jump off of my comfortable mattress as I prepare to investigate, my half-asleep body slowly coming back to life as I sneak over to the entrance of the adjacent room, the source of the sound. Millions of possibilities flood my mind; Robbers? Burglars? Aliens? My alcoholic father? Whoever, or whatever, it was, it was most definitely not a valued guest. 

As I made my way to the wooden door separating the safety of my room from the unknown, I grab a large metal bat from a small box resting on the ground, a tool that was once my trusty weapon in my middle school years, my sword against a large army of big, burly baseball players. Although it has been at least 10 years since then, my fingers grasp the handle of the bat expertly, my left hand below my right. I gulp down the saliva accumulating in my mouth as I quietly push open the door, shards of glass scattered across the ground, glimmering in the moonlight. I take small step after small step into the small room, a storage space used for my large collection of anime figurines and action figures, as I try to avoid the sharp shards of glass that could potentially cut into my feet. 

I scanned the room quickly with my eyes, trying to find the perpetrator behind the break-in, but not a single person came into sight. As I began to relax, assuring myself that it was probably the wind which had knocked over one of my glass cases holding pieces of my collection, I heard the faint voice of a young girl at the back of the room. “Shit, don’t get caught Chihiro, you know what will happen to you if you get caught…” She faintly reminded herself as I made my way to her position, my fingers tightening around the bat in my hands as I prepare to face the intruder. 

“Put your hands up!” I commanded as I turned the corner, my hands shaking as I prepare to meet the person in question. 

“EEEP!” I hear the somewhat familiar voice of the young girl squeal as she voices her surprise, her hands shooting for her lips. I drop my bat in surprise, my legs shaking in fear as my eyes rest onto the body of the intruder. Sitting right smack in the center of a pile of glass shards was a small girl, if you could even call her that. In fact, small may not have been the right word to use, mainly because the intruder, the young girl right there in front of me…

Wasn’t exactly human…

I couldn’t believe my eyes, sitting in the center of the pile of glass shards was one of my figures, a tiny girl the size of my palm with the trademark outfit of the character she was modeled after, an innocent young schoolgirl with nothing but clumsiness as her signature trait. She was tiny, to say the least, her body no bigger than the glass shards around her. I stepped back in terror, in fear, the sight of one of my figurines moving about after falling from the glass case she was stored in enough to make me require ten years of therapy. I tried to run, I tried to scream, but the fear was already taking control of my body, my legs giving out and causing my body to fall to the ground, right onto the glass shards. 

“YEEeoooWWWWW!!!” I scream in pain as the little toy girl squeals in surprise, her body visibly shaking in fear of someone almost ten times her size as she looks over at my flailing body, blood seeping out of my back from where the glass had penetrated my body. 

“Oh no! We need to stop the bleeding!” I hear the little toy girl exclaim as her tiny body runs up to my side, her body no longer afraid as she places her small hands on my back, pulling the glass shards gently as she tries to remove the source of my pain and suffering. 

“There all better!” The small girl proudly announces as she jumps off from my shoulder and onto the bed, my body expertly wrapped up due to her amazing bandaging techniques. It was about an hour after the incident, the two of us were resting on the end of my bed as the tiny toy girl tries her hardest to help me. Although she was small, and a toy, her technique was amazing, her small hands expertly removing the tiny pieces of glass in my body while at the same time wrapping my body in bandage. 

“What are you?” I ask the little girl that was once my toy as I examine her work in awe, the tiny girl gasping in shock as her face pales white. 

“OH NO! I REVEALED MYSELF!” The toy girl screams out as she realizes the consequences of her actions, although, to me, her voice was no louder than the soft buzzing of flying insects, “PLEASE DON’T DISASSEMBLE ME! PLEASE DON’T DISSECT ME! PLEASE DON’T BREAK ME APART TO RESEARCH MY INSIDES!” The little toy girl begs as she prostrates herself before me, small tears rolling down her cheeks as she slams her head down onto the soft mattress repeatedly. 

“Dissect? Research? What are you talking about?” I ask the toy girl, not understanding what was going on. 

“Aren’t you going to cut me apart to find out why I’m able to move and talk?” The little toy girl looks up toward me as she questions my future actions, her forehead a dark shade of red where she slammed her head against the bed. 

“What?! No, of course not.” I reply, although not telling her that I was still in such utter disbelief at the situation that scientific study wasn’t even part of the equation. “Why on Earth would I do that?”

“But Yuna was telling me that if I’m ever caught by my owner then I would be sent to weird labs and tested on, just because I’m a talking figurine…” The toy girl sobs as she explains herself. Yuna? That name seems familiar… Oh that’s right, Yuna was the extremely irrelevant supporting character and the best friend of Chihiro, an intelligent yet extremely sarcastic girl with an affinity for practical and dark jokes. She was a character that had often appeared at random moments, had no importance to the deep meaning of the story what-so-ever and was often considered nothing more than a way to advance the plot further. 

I sigh as I express my understanding of the situation, before more questions flood my mind. If this Yuna girl was able to tell this toy girl in front of me about being a figurine and about being owned, does that mean that there are other toys like her? Other talking, moving pieces of plastic that could potentially host life within their small bodies? I can’t even begin to comprehend the situation, my mind won’t let me. 

“Hmm… Well first of all, we should probably establish some friendly relations while setting up some ground rul- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!” I scream as I feel the soft warm hands of the little girl pressing against my little friend, my member already pulled out of its chains as it rests comfortably against her small and soft body. 

“Yuna said that the best way to persuade a man is to pet his Willy. I will do my best to make sure you don’t send me for testing!” The toy girl declares with determination as she places her small set of lips onto my glans, the strange sensation of having a small pressured force sending odd shivers down my spine.

“You don’t have to do tha-aah!” I moan instinctively as she wraps her arms around my lower head, her small body not even able to completely wrap itself around me. Without even listening to my protests, the small toy girl continues to kiss, lick and poke the tip of my cock, her tiny body already having a hard time with just the swollen tip. 

“Chihiro will do her best… Chihiro will do her best…” The toy girl repeats to herself as she hesitantly licks at my glans, the taste and smell most probably foreign and disgusting to a girl like her. 

“That’s enough… You don’t need to do this…” I softly whisper to the small girl as I pull her away from my member, a look of defeat and sadness on her face. That was almost too close… I almost lost myself completely to the pleasure without even considering what was producing it… Why did a plastic figurine like her have such a smooth and soft body anyway, I clearly remember it being extremely hard and durable.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do better… Please… I don’t want to die…” The small toy girl sniffles as small beads of tears cascade down her face, her soft crying poking at my heartstrings. She was almost too cute for her own good, I couldn’t hold myself back. Without any hesitation, I pull the toy girl towards me, my lips pressing against her entire body.

“Oh… Sorry…” I apologize as I finally realize what I had just done, the toy girl’s clothes completely drenched in my saliva. 

“Eww…” The toy girl whimpers as she softly gags at the feeling of being coated in the weird sticky fluid that is my saliva, her face contorting violently as she hastily pulls off her top and lowers her skirt.

“What the hell are you doing?!” I question the tiny girl as I cover my eyes in embarrassment, my cheeks growing warm as they blush bright red. 

“It feels disgusting!” The tiny girl shoots back as the soft ruffling of her clothes being removed resounds throughout the room, my heart beating fast as I imagine the situation before me, my hormone-driven male mind pushing me to lower my hands and awe at the sight of the tiny girl’s doll-like body. 

“That looks painful…” The tiny toy comments in concern as I feel a wet and warm sensation cover my member. In shock, I lower my hands only to be met with the sight of the tiny girl, her body caked in saliva, wrapped around my erect member as she slowly rubs against me. I completely forgot I still had my dick out; I have to stop this, and fast. As I try to retaliate, the tiny girl decides to move her body, sending new and divine pleasure to my brain. Unable to react, I lose myself in the pleasure of the tiny girl’s actions; her tiny nipples poking against my veins, the fluctuating movements of her fingers, the soft pecks of her lips on my glans, everything she was doing was giving me great pleasure.

“FUCK IT!” I finally scream out in surrender as I grab hold of the tiny girl, her body jumping in shock as she feels my large hand squeeze firmly around her body. I couldn’t have conventional sex with this girl, I would break her in an instant, so I have to resort to this. 

Wrapping my hand around the tiny girl, I begin to flick my wrist up and down, mimicking the actions I would do when pleasuring myself. I could hear the soft protests from the tiny girl, but my mind was no longer allowing me to stop. It felt too good, the pleasure something similar to masturbating but yet ten times better. The feeling of the spit-soaked warm body of the tiny girl pressing against my glans was something far different from the familiar warmth of my hands; it was almost like her body heat was enveloping me, her warmth shooting right to my core. 

As I continue to pleasure myself, the tiny girl nothing more than a masturbation aid, I began to feel a new pleasure, my eyes immediately looking down to the ground only to discover the tiny girl rocking her hips violently as she humps my member. It was like she had lost herself to lust, the tiny, once innocent girl now nothing more than a bitch in heat as she uses my dick as a living sex toy, not like I wasn’t doing the same thing. 

I released my grip from her body, letting the tiny toy have free reign of her pleasure as she violently shakes, rubs and grinds against me, often alternating between humping my dick like a dog with a leg and using my dick as nothing more than a pole as she rubs her entire body, although focusing more on her breasts and pussy, against its relatively long length. 

The pleasure was almost too great, the feeling somewhat similar to when I masturbate, but yet it was so much more. It was like a real girl was making love to me, albeit wildly, the feeling of being used as nothing more than a pleasure device for this tiny toy giving me a new form of euphoria. 

As I began to feel my pleasure reach its peak, I once again grab hold of the tiny girl, forcefully stroking myself with the toy in the middle as I prepare to reach orgasm. With a loud scream, I unleash the flood building inside of me as I coat the tiny girl in a sticky, white liquid far dirtier than my saliva.

Almost as if my semen was the tipping point, the tiny girl screams in pleasure as she too experiences orgasm, a spray of liquid squirting out of her small cunt as it coats my dick in shiny, sticky juices. With the end of our intense mutual masturbation session, the two of us rest on the bed, panting and catching our breaths. 

“Did… Did I do good…?” The tiny toy asks as she looks into my eyes with the saddest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen, the fear of being cut apart probably still worrying her. With a gentle pat on the head and a bright smile, I praise her for her amazing job, promising her that I would never let her leave my side, that I would never abandon her just because she was a toy.

“Hehehe…” The tiny toy girl purrs under my delicate touch as her cum-coated body rests against my hairy crotch, exhausted from our intense first time together.

“I love you, Master…” The toy girl drifts off as light snoring takes over, her hands grasping onto the hairs covering my pelvis as she refuses to let me go, almost as if she was afraid that when she wakes up, I wouldn’t be there. I smile as I rest my hand on her body coated in my juices, letting our body warmth mingle as I follow her off to the world of dreams.

“I love you too… Chihiro…”


End file.
